


Mending the broken (Part I)

by lumifuer



Series: Mending the Broken [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Reader, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Reader has cheated on Dean and now she has to deal with bitter consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I just love torturing my favourite characters. As usual,feedback is greatly appreciated!

It’s been almost two hours since Dean had parked his car near bunker’s entrance. But he couldn’t bring himself to move a bit, let alone go inside and face one of his biggest nightmares coming true.

His grip on the steering wheel got stronger turning his knuckles white.  
  
He shouldn’t be surprised. He knew from the get go that happiness likes this can’t last long. Not for him. When he first met Y/N everything about her seemed so perfect; she was smart, funny, caring and he wouldn’t have to worry about bringing this mess into her life since she was a hunter herself. A very good one at that. Needless to say, he fell for her almost immediately and to his surprise it later turned out that she felt the same way. They’ve been dating for two years and it almost felt too normal for him.

A bitter grin appeared on Dean’s face.  
  
One day he came home from a long hunt. He couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms, brush her smooth hair with his fingers. But he wasn’t prepared for what was about to hit him.  
  
As soon as he locked bunker’s door behind his back, he headed straight to the main room, where Y/N would usually await his comeback. She was there. But something seemed off. She must have heard his footsteps, but her eyes where still fixed on the floor even as he stood right by her side.  
  
“Hey, princess” Dean whispered, trying to catch her attention.  
  
He noticed her whole body becoming tense at the sound of the nickname he gave her. A chill went down his spine and left an uneasy feeling. His joy was long gone; worry took its place.    
  
“Hey” he tried again “What happend? Are you okay?”  
  
He could heard a harsh chuckle leaving her mouth. Y/N raised her head, still avoiding direct eye contact.  
  
“You are not making this any easier, Dean” she stated.  
  
“Is Sammy okay?” Dean insisted.  
  
“Everyone’s fine.”  
  
Dean gave her few seconds to continue and when he wasn’t given any explanation, he took a deep sigh and took her hands in his own.  
  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that” he offered, smiling softly.  
Dean had no idea that he was making it harder for Y/N to admit what happened. It’d be a lot easier if Dean wouldn’t try to comfort her every step of the way. But there he was, trying his best to be supportive and showing as much love as it was humanly possible while doing so. The warmth of his hands was so welcoming that she almost wanted to retreat; pretend it didn’t happen and just let it go. But it wouldn’t be fair. She knew very well that it would make it impossible for her to look at the reflection in the mirror every morning. It was the only chance she had to make a confession.  
  
“Few days ago I went out to the pub. I met a guy. We had fun. He seemed nice” she stumbled upon her words. Then she finally found the courage to look straight into his eyes “W-we…slept together.”  
  
Dean’s whole body turned into stone within the matter of seconds. He didn’t let go of her hands, but the touch wasn’t comforting anymore. Hundreds of questions turned up in his head and he was having a hard time figuring out which one should he pick first.  
  
“Did he hurt you?” he asked hesitantly, great concern clouding his green eyes. This was too much for Y/N. She couldn’t stop the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks. Of course, she thought bitterly, the thought of me being the one to blame didn’t cross his mind. Dean instinctively reached out to wipe the tears off her face, but she quickly moved away from his touch. He backed his hand and waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts.  
  
“No, he didn’t. He didn’t force me to do anything, Dean.“  
  
At first Dean felt relieved that Y/N didn’t get in harm’s way during his absence, but a logical conclusion appeared in his mind; a newfound horror creeping through him. He didn’t want to say those words out loud. He was hoping that leaving them buried deep in the darkest corner of his mind would stop them from becoming reality.  
  
But he’s learnt the hard way that things don’t work this way.  
  
“I cheated on you” Y/N stammered suddenly.  
  
Dean got what he didn’t want, a confirmation that the thing he cherished the most for the past few years was already falling apart right in front of him. He turned his head away from her, not being able to look at the women he loved. It was the moment when Y/N knew she ruined everything. She could feel anxiety and hatred building up in her stomach. She held back tears, trying her best not to give Dean any reasons to pity her.  
  
Not a word was spoken after that. Dead abruptly stormed out of the bunker, straight back into his car. He started the engine and drove off, not sure where he was headed.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was staying in a nearby motel room. Running away wasn’t the answer, of all the people in this world, he shouldn’t be choosing this option as a solution, but he needed some time to cool down.  
  
And now there he was. Sitting in the impala, in front of his house, unable to move an inch. He was trying to come up with some kind of plan. He could see himself forgiving her. Hell, he could imagine forgetting all about it. But doubts had already found their way into his soul. What if Y/N didn’t want him back? What if he had done something that pushed her into the arms of another man?  
  
“Son of a bitch!” he snapped, hitting the wheel.  
  
The pain released adrenaline, which was now flowing through his veins, suddenly pushing him off the edge. Dean decided to use this to his advantage. He get out of the car and rushed to the bunker’s gate without a second thought.  
  
He opened the heavy metal door and to his surprise Sam was waiting at the doorstep. He must have heard him earlier. The sight wasn’t pleasant; his younger brother seemed drained and defeated. Dean’s stomach tied in knots.  
“Is she still here?” he mumbled, but Sam didn’t utter a single word. Dean felt a sharp sting in his chest and not wanting the accept the facts, he ran past his brother, straight to the room he used to share with Y/N.  
  
He opened the door and immediately regretted it. All of her belongings were gone, save for a piece of paper laying lonely on the bed. Feeling a lump in his throat, he took a step forward and with shaky hand picked up what turned out to be a note for him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean.”  
  
Those few words shattered his heart into hundreds of tiny pieces he knew he could never put together again. Not by himself.  
  
He sat on the bed, unconsciously placing his hand on the sheets. The fabric beneath his fingers was the only thing that still held some connection to Y/N‘s presence. A tangible proof that she wasn’t just a dream. He was desperately trying to hold onto this thought as numbness came over him.


End file.
